In a conventional test signal generating apparatus has pattern generating modules for generating patterns corresponding to test signals to be used for testing a device, a main sequencer is operative to have the pattern generating modules selectively generate patterns on the basis of a sequence program. Therefore, the conventional test signal generating apparatus can selectively generate test signals having patterns corresponding to various devices (see for example Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H11-64469